


Trade

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: pornish_pixies, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds Draco incognito in a Muggle club, and they strike a bargain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade

"Fuck you, Potter," Malfoy grated. His grey eyes were ringed with black and he glared at Harry.

"From the way you look, I'd say I'm the one who should be fucking you," said Harry. "Or do you dress like this just for the hell of it?"

"That's none of your bloody business. I do what I do for my own reasons, and I don't have to explain them to you."

Harry backed away a step or two and looked Malfoy deliberately up and down. "If you're not dressing like this in order to get fucked, you might want to reconsider your wardrobe."

Malfoy was wearing jeans that were so worn and tight that Harry could practically see the veins in Malfoy's cock, which made a substantial bulge in the fabric of the crotch; for all Malfoy's protestations it was quite clear that he was indeed ready for a good shag. Above the jeans he wore a sleeveless black mesh shirt that set off the paleness of his skin beautifully and was accentuated by a silver-studded black leather collar. His hair was short, gelled to stand up in spikes. Harry almost hadn't recognized him. Who would have expected to find Draco Malfoy, scion of the houses of Malfoy and Black, dancing in a Muggle club and looking like a rent boy?

"Like what you see?" Malfoy shifted his posture, one hip jutting arrogantly out to pull the denim fabric even more tightly across his prick. "I always knew you couldn't keep your eyes off me."

It was true, and Harry felt himself responding to Malfoy's challenge. "And what if I can't? Would you let me have some of what you've been showing off?" He jerked his chin in the general direction of the dance floor, stepping closer to Malfoy again as one of the other patrons brushed by him on the way to the loo.

Malfoy wet his lips. "I might." He reached out, and Harry bit back a moan as Malfoy's fingers closed around his thickening cock. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh yes, I _very_ well might. I'll make you a deal, Potter; I'll give you what you want if you'll do the same. Agreed?"

"What do _you_ want?" Harry asked warily.

Malfoy sneered. "To be left alone, Potter. You don't tell anyone else you've found me."

"Agreed," said Harry instantly. No one really cared what had happened to Draco Malfoy, now. It was a minor mystery, that was all.

Perhaps Harry had spoken too quickly, agreed too easily, for Malfoy's expression flickered with uncertainty for a moment before he resumed his former haughty superiority. "Done, then. Come on."

He led Harry further along the hallway and around a corner. The lights were dimmer here but Harry could plainly see several other couples in varied embraces against the wall. Malfoy leaned against it, his hands busy undoing Harry's belt, sliding down the zip of his jeans.

"More than I expected," he commented as he pulled out Harry's prick. "How d'you like it, Potter? Want me to suck you off, take that lovely cock in my mouth? No, I don't think that's what you want. You want to fuck me, don't you?"

 _Fuck it._ Harry didn't think he had ever been so turned on in his life, and when Malfoy turned around, tugging his jeans down to mid-thigh so that his arse was temptingly bared, looking over his shoulder at Harry, there was really nothing that Harry could do but step up behind him and start in on what they were both obviously so ready for.

Oh yes, _this_ was why Malfoy was here, because his arsehole opened right up under Harry's prick, slick and hot, and either he he'd lubed up ahead of time or he'd muttered some spell without Harry noticing, because there was no resistance as Harry buried himself inside Malfoy and began to pump.

Malfoy was rocking back against him, and oh fuck was that a whine coming from his throat? Harry grabbed harder onto Malfoy's bare hips, thrust deeper still and heard another whine, not a whimper, not a sound of pain; this was a noise that told Harry that Malfoy loved this, loved having Harry's prick up his arse, being fucked like any of the other cheap boys in the club.

So Harry obliged him, thrusting fast and hard and deep as Malfoy talked back to him, saying, "Think you're man enough for me, Potter? Yeah, that's it, show me you know what you're doing, pound me with that pretty cock, wrench it out of me, yeah, you can do it."

Malfoy's back was arched, his arse gripping Harry's cock. Sweat broke out on Harry's forehead as he came closer and closer to orgasm, not sure if he was doing this to hurt Malfoy or pleasure him, not sure if it made any difference anyway. He put his face up against Malfoy's neck, smelling the leather of the collar and the scent of Malfoy's skin, overlaid by the reek of alcohol and cigarette smoke, and with a grunt he came, pushing into Malfoy until he was half-surprised that Malfoy didn't split up the middle.

He pulled out unceremoniously and stood there, trying to catch his breath, trying to figure out just what he'd done. Malfoy shuddered.

"I'd ask you for help with this," he said, turning back around and indicating his still-unsatisfied prick, "but after that I'd be afraid you might break it off or something."

Harry opened his mouth to object, but saw the twist in Malfoy's mouth; not a joke, not quite, but something close to one.

"Fuck you," he muttered, and reached for Malfoy.

"I believe you just did." Malfoy said nothing more after that, though, as Harry jerked him off, his head thrown back, exposing the long lean line of his neck. He came, messily, over his T-shirt, and Harry let go. Malfoy blinked at him.

"Not bad, Potter."

"You got more than you bargained for, Malfoy."

"How so?"

Harry smirked at him. "You got shagged _and_ you got off. More than you asked for. So I think you owe me one."

"Oh no. If you chose to give more than was in our agreement, that's not something that obligates me in return." Malfoy stared right back.

Harry reached for Malfoy's neck, put one finger on the collar. "If this means anything, then you _want_ to owe me." He finished refastening his trousers, turned on his heel, and walked away. He'd be back next week to see Malfoy again. This deal wasn't concluded yet.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for pornish_pixies' Internet Is For Porn challenge.


End file.
